New Days and Nights
by Tamyinumi
Summary: Word of a strange hidden village reaches Tsunare and she sends team 7 to in investigate but team seven is in for a big surprise.


Hey this is my first story so critics are encouraged. XD

* * *

><p>Early morning in the Village of Konoha the hokage , Lady Tsunare, had just summoned team Kakashi to her office. They just arrived when lady Tsunare said "I have an S rank mission for you four." Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all had surprised looks on there faces. Kakashi was the first to recover and said "Yes what is the mission , Lady Tsunare? "Your mission is to investigate a new land that is said to have dangerous creatures living in it" "That's it? I thought it would be more dangerous" Naruto said. Tsunare hears Naruto gives a yell of pain, she looks up and sees Sakura with a fist and Naruto rubbing his head. Both Sasuke and Tsunare give low chuckles. After Naruto stops rubbing his head Kakashi asked, "What other information shall we need, Lady Tsunare?" Tsunare looked at Kakashi "You will need to be highly wary it is said that land has powerful shinobi. You will have three days to prepare. Dismissed."<p>

Three days later

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were at the gate waiting for Kakashi.

Five minuets later Kakashi showed up when he got there he didn't bother to give them an excuse and merle said "Move out."

The four of them continued there journey until they reached theKuroiSoraMountains. There the four of them stopped and Sakura said "How are we going to get thru these mountains, every person who's ever gone in there has just come right back out."

Kakashi looked around "Well lady Tsunare called me just before I met up whit you guys and said that there was a strange barrier that you have to feed your chakra to so you can get thru." He said wile still looking for something. After a few minuets Kakashi made a triumphant noise and said "Naruto, Sasuke come here, and Sakura get ready some medical supplies." Naruto and Sasuke came towards him and he said "Naruto put you arm thru that hole, Sasuke you do the same with that one once you feel a handle pull it." Kakashi then put his arm in the third hole and grabbed the handle, once he did blades stabbed into all of their arms and sucked out there chakra. After about ten seconds the blades released the three of them Sakura immediately began applying medical care. After Sakura wrapped there arms in bandages, they heard a rumbling noise and looks towards the mountain and they say the air rippling, also saw two giant snakes separating. The one on the right looked down towards all of them and the second one just stared at Sasuke, with a curious look. Sasuke just stared back with his Sharingan wile whit a bored look. The one on the right spoke addressing Kakashi and said "Who be thee?" Kakashi cleared his throat and replied,

"Were ninjas from the village of Konoha and we desire to visit the land that you guard." The snake bent down to eye level whit Kakashi "You human willingly come to this land of danger." Kakashi nodded "Very well, we shall allow ye passage. And my

name, Kakashi Hatake, in Riuju and my companion is Nanakiru." Kakashi was speechless but bowed politely and motioned for his team to follow. They had just past the gate and it was closing when the second snake, Nanakiru, said "Watch your surroundings young Uchiha you might be surprised by what you find." And whit that the gate closed. The four of them began walking to walk thru the path. The four of them were at the exit of the small valley they were in Kakashi stooped and spoke in a low voice "Do you guys feel that?" Sakura replied "Ya it's like a really strong chakra." Naruto looked up "Well I think it's coming closer." And as soon as he said that some one jumped off the top of the cliff and landed in front of them in kneeling position. The person had long black hair; the person stood up and flipped the black hair so that it was on the persons back. The person wore an anbu uniform and was obviously a female.

The female spoke in a cold tone "Who are you and why are you here?" Sasuke looked at her and replied in an equally cold tone voice "We are hear on a research mission, to investigate this land." The female looked at Kakashi and spoke addressing him "Which village have you come to see Frost, Marsh, or Lava?" Kakashi looked deep in thought for a moment then said "Frost." The ninja walked towards them and bowed. Now they could see that the girl's hair brushed across the floor even in the high ponytail she wore. The ninja straitened up and said "Follow me and be quiet."

~**Four hours later**~

They continued walking thru the woods and suddenly the ninja stopped and turned towards them "Get ready to be amazed." Her voice sounded happy she pushed the plants out of the way. What Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto saw left them speechless. They were looking at a lake that had water so clear that it looked like ice, whit a swirling pillar made out of the same water, and on top was a village. The four of them heard laughing and the female ninja said between laughs "You guys should have seen you're faces." The ninja straitened up and continued "Welcome to the village hidden in frost." The female ninja walked up to the water and said something that they didn't under stand. The water began to freeze it froze in the shape of a path. The ninja began walking up the path she turned around and yelled "So you just going to stand there or are you coming?" Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all walked up behind the ninja.

When they reached the gate the guards yelled "Hey little lady Rai!" the female ninja remover her mask yelled a response she turned and said "Welcome it's my honor to officially welcome you to shimogakure! I will be you're guide my name is Kurai" Kurai bowed, she had crystal clear blue eyes,. Kakashi walked up to her and said "You have very nice eyes." Sakura hit him and said "Im very sorry what he **_MEANT_** to say is 'Can you please take us to you're kage'." Kurai looked at them and smiled and said "Sure I'll take you to lady Dragekage."

She began to walk thru the village. Kurai was happily leading the way to a large building. Naruto elbowed Sasuke softly and said "Hey ,teme, is it just me or is this girl strange." Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "For once you're right. What kind of anbu would remove their mask and give total strangers their name?" Sakura hit them both on the head and yelled whispered "You two be quiet we don't know about this village so don't say anything else. People are already beginning to look at us strangely. OK." The two of them nodded in a yes.

Kakashi walked up next to Kurai and said "This village very beautiful, would you mind telling me what this Dragekage is like?" Kurai looked at Kakashi and said "Well you'll just have to see for you're self when you meet her." Kakashi nodded his head and the five of them continued walking in silence. As they entered a large building the

receptionist yelled "Hey you four what do you think you're doing hear?" Kurai turned to glare at the receptionist and continued walking. While the receptionist had turned white whit fear.

When they were at nearly the top floor of the building Kurai stopped in front of a door and said "Well this is lady Dragekage's office go on in." Kakashi opened the door and went inside followed by rest of his squad. In side the four of them sweat dropped at the site of the empty office Naruto turned to glare at Kurai and yelled "Do you think this is some kind of joke well do ya!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and shook his head in a no. Kurai walked passed them, sat at the desk, put her feet on the desk leaned beck in the chair and smirked, she said "No and yes. Because I'm the Dragekage."

* * *

><p>*Naruto P.O.V.*<p>

I paled and noticed that Kakashi and Sakura had paled as well. I looked towards Kurai and saw her trying to keep from laughing. When we made eye contact i appeared that her composher failled because she burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she fell from her chair. I sweat dropped and looked towards Sakura just in time to see her fist before it connected whit my face I slid across the room and crashed into a wall


End file.
